A Shocking Roll!/Transcript
(The gang is walking, and the spot a rolling Pokémon training by itself.) Jesse: What is that? (Percy got out his Pokedex to check) Percy's Pokedex: Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. A Electric type. Voltorb uses strong Electric attacks, and is often found near power plants. Use extreme caution; Voltorb may explode without warning. Jesse: Okay, then. Voltorb: Vol? (Huh?) (Lukas looks confused.) Voltorb: (slightly confused) Vol Voltorb torb! (What is it you need?) Lukas: Do you think it's dangerous? Percy: Lets check the Pokedex once more to see what moves it has. (Percy checks the Dex) Percy's Pokedex: Voltorb's moves are Gyro Ball, Electro Ball, Thunderbolt and Light Screen, with Static as its ability. (Jesse looks confused.) Percy: Hey Voltorb, why where you rolling around for, some sort of training or something? Axel: I don't think it can understand you. (But Axel was wrong, Voltorb DID understand Percy's question) Axel: Huh. Voltorb: Vol Voltorb. (I'm training here.) (Lukas puts a protective arm around Jesse.) Percy: Did something happen? Lukas: Why would something happen? (Voltorb explained to everyone to hear) Voltorb: Vol vol torb vol. (I was defeated by the leader of a group of wild Pokémon, and I'm training to get him back.) Percy: I can help you get stronger, if you let me, that is. (Voltorb nodded.) Percy: Show us where this leader is. (As Voltorb leads them to the leader, Lukas and Jesse stick closer together.) Percy: That's one fierce Pokémon. (Percy got out his Pokedex) Percy's Pokedex: Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type, and the evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. Jesse: Damn. Percy: The evolved form of Spearow? Lukas, that's what your Spearow will evolve into. Lukas: That's... More than a little weird. Percy: I think its time to call in the cavalry. Eevee, GO! Percy's Eevee: Ee vui! (Here to help!) Percy: Eevee, help Voltorb. Use Quick Attack on Fearow. (Eevee complied, hitting Fearow.) Percy: Voltorb needs help. Everyone, we need backup! Jesse: I'd help, but I don't know how! (Jesse heard a ball open from her pocket, and materializes Gothita) Jesse's Gothita: Goth Thita (Use me!) Jesse: How do I do that?! Jesse's Gothita: Goth thita thia ta! (Just tell me what attack to use!) Jesse: Attack?! (She looks at Percy for help.) Percy: Check the Pokedex what moves Gothita knows. Jesse: Okay... (She checks the Pokédex to see what moves it knows, after checking them, she chooses an attack at random.) Psybeam? (Gothita attacks Fearow with Psybeam by firing from its hands. It does a little damage, but not enough.) Percy: Its attacks are not that strong since it was hatched a few days ago. Jesse: Makes sense. (Voltorb was impressed by Percy's leadership, that it began to emitted a strong electricity from its body and zapping Fearow for huge damage) Percy: That's one of Voltorb's attacks. Jesse: Cool! Percy: That was Thunderbolt. Petra: Impressive. (Voltorb began to roll uncontrollably at Fearow) Jesse: What's that? Percy: That's Voltorb's Rollout attack. (Cubone attacked the Fearow with Brick Break, then a Bone Rush, as Charmeleon fires Flamethrower which accidentally set its top bone on fire) Jesse's Cubone: Cu...bone! ("My....bone!") (Then Cubone began to glow a light blue shine) Jesse: What's going on?! Percy: I think Cubone's evolving! Jesse: What the heck is that supposed to mean? (Right on cue, Percy was right, Cubone's skull changed and then his bone was on fire as the glow dispersed) Jesse's Marowak: Marow WAK!! Lukas: Cubone evolved, but it looks different. Percy: Lemme look....lets see....I found it! It's Marowak's Alola Form, a Fire and Ghost type. Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves